The present invention relates to mining operations accessories and, more particularly, to a quick connect fire and dust suppression system for mining applications.
Current mining regulations require a sprinkler every 8 feet. A significant cost, in time and expense, is the labor intensive plumbing and pipe installation work resulting from pipe fitting, bolting and threading that is required for fire suppression and dust control situations in undergrounding mining applications. These installations also require a number of wrenches and plumbing tools that can further add to the expense.
Over time, spray positioning, angle adjustment and internal corrosion can cause major maintenance issues after continued use, resulting in the need for re-adjustment and replacement of rusty fittings and clogged sprays.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system for installing and maintaining fire and dust suppression systems in underground mining applications.